Don't Change
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: When Tenten gets used, what does Neji do to make her feel better about this? Nejiten. A little bit of OOC. Sorry about that


**Hey guys! I got the inspiration to write this story from my friend. She was going on about how I shouldn't think of myself other than beautiful, and how I never need to change. Well, here's for you, my friend!**

**Don't Change**

_Tenten's POV_

"Tenten, you are so pretty. You have no reason to think otherwise."

Here we go again. For once, I just want to have a conversation with Sakura without her telling me this. "Yes I do. One, I'm a girl; I'm allowed to have insecurities. Two, I don't know if you remember, but I just got used... again. Three, every time I like a guy, it blows up in my face. For goodness sake, I can't even get Neji to realize that I like him." I said.

"Well, that's because Kiba is a dumbass. He doesn't know what he's missing. And Neji is just… slow." Sakura exclaimed.

It's been like this for three weeks now. Have you ever had those moments when you just want to be alone to die? This is one of those moments. I was just sitting here, enjoying my depressing movie, listening to Mayday Parade, when all of a sudden she bust through my door. I guess it's kind of my fault though. I am the one who decided it would be alright to date my ex.

_~*Flashback*~_

It started out as a normal day. I had just decided that I needed to get over Neji. So I did. I had spent enough time trying to get him to recognize the signs of me liking him, but he was just too slow. I decided it would be nice to go out on a walk. On the way back, I saw Naruto and Kiba out. It wouldn't hurt to hang out with them for a little bit, so I did. I guess hanging out with Kiba reminded me about when we dated, so I guess I started to like him a little. I texted him.

_Do you remember when we dated? How much fun we had_? _I just wanted to know if you regret anything from when we dated._

A minute later I get a text back. _I don't regret anything. In fact, I was wondering if we could try again._ I smiled. _Sure, I'll come over tomorrow and we could hang out just like we used to. :)_

DING!_ Sounds good to me ;)_

**The Next Day**

I walked over to his house; after all, it was just around the corner. I was dressed in a white tank top, a light pink, over the shoulder top, and some short shorts. When I get there, he walks out and gives me that hug he reserved for only me. Then Akamaru barks and bend down to pet him. "So, Kiba, how have you been? I haven't been over here in a while." I ask.

"Pretty good, awesome now that I have you back." he said. I blushed a crimson red. "Oh, stop it, you. You're just try-" I was cut off by his lips on mine. This, I was not expecting, but I started kissing him back. What happened next went by so quick. He threw me on his couch while making sure we were still kissing. It turned into a full out make-out session, and I let him get to second base. I knew I should've stopped but I couldn't. It wasn't until he started going for the button on my shorts when I stopped.

"No. I'm sorry but no sex 'til marriage. I hope it doesn't change anything." I said apologetically.

"No, of course not, baby." he said, but his eyes said the exact opposite. I just decided I was seeing things. Then I looked over at the time.

"Oh my gosh! It's one o'clock already? I'm sorry, Kiba, but I promised her I would come over today. I'm really sorry." I gave him a peck goodbye, and I was off.

I get to her house and the first thing that happens is she yells at me to sit and then starts questioning me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU DATING? I'M SO FUKING HAPPY FOR YOU DAMMIT!" Oh, Sakura. Doesn't she have such a good way with words?

"I'm dating Kiba again." I said simply. She suddenly went from extremely happy, to disappointed.

"So, you're single for an entire year, and you finally get a boyfriend, and he's your jerk of an ex-boyfriend?" she exasperated.

"Shouldn't you be happy I at least got a boyfriend? With my luck, I'm surprised he hasn't dumped me yet." I said disappointedly. DING! We both stare at my cell phone. _I have something to tell you. ~Kiba _Great. I knew this was going to happen. I stare at Sakura; her eyes were full of worry. I text back- _Sure. What is it? _DING! _I'm sorry, but I don't think it's going to work out between us. Bye. ~Kiba _

"I told you. I knew it was too good to be true." I managed to squeak out before I fell to floor, crying.

~*_End of Flashback*~_

"You're right, Sakura! He is a dumbass. But it seems I can only get dumbasses. You know why? It's because I'm fat and I'm ugly and nothing you say is making me feel better. I'm gonna die sad and alone! I can't even get Neji to like me, and I doubt he'd even want to date after this" I exclaimed.

"Tenten! Like I said before, Neji is just extremely slow. You are one of the most beautiful girls I know. You are definitely not fat, and you're not going to die sad and alone." She said. "Then why doesn't anyone like me?" I asked. "Because guys are dicks! That's all there is to it." She stated. We stared at each other then we both just burst out laughing.

"Well I'm going to sleep. You're welcome to stay over. Goodnight"

"Night, beautiful!" I rolled my eyes at this and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**One Week Later**

HA! Now all of Konoha knows about Kiba and his wrong-doing. No girl would ever date him now; that is, except whores. I must have been walking with a smile on my face because next thing I know, Hinata is asking if I'm okay. Oh, Hinata; poor, sweet. Innocent Hinata, I'm more than okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of an Asking Alexandria song that I really like." I say nonchalantly. The only reason she believed it was because music is my life. DING! DING! Cool, two text messages.

_Hey, I heard what happened. Wanna come over and talk about it? ~Neji _Well this was unexpected. I replied, _Sure, be over in a few. _Now, the other text, I wonder who it's from. _I realize I messed up. Please take me back I miss you, and you are my life. ~Kiba _I laughed at this. _HELL NO! You can go fuck yourself :) _

"Who was that?" asked Hinata. "It was Neji. I'm gonna go hang out with him for bit. Bye guys!" I waved and I was off.

I got to Neji's a little later and I heard him singing my favorite song, All About Us by He is We and Aaron Gillespie, although I prefer the Owl City Version more.

"Hey, Neji. Whatcha doin'?" I asked. "Oh, you know, hunting elephants." He joked. I laughed at this.

"So, you wanted to talk?" I questioned. "Yeah. Umm, are you alright? I heard what happened and I just feel so terrible about not being there for you." He said repentantly. "Yeah, it's just that, I don't feel very pretty, you know? I feel fat and ugly and used, but I'm going on a new diet and I'm gonna work out more." I said. "Why? You're beautiful just the way you are." He replied. I was shocked to say the least. Neji Hyuuga just called me beautiful? I'm probably just overreacting. After all, I did spend an entire year liking this guy, giving him so many hints it's not even funny. With all these thoughts running through my mind, I didn't even realize he was leaning in to kiss me until I felt his lips on mine. Is this really happening to me? I eventually eased into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck to deepen it. His kiss wasn't rough like Kiba's, it was soft and passionate. We broke the kiss because the need for oxygen was so strong.

"Don't change. You too perfect already." He said. "Okay, I won't. And Neji?" I said. "Yeah?" "It's about damn time you caught on." I said as I pulled him in for another kiss.

Little did they know that Sakura and Hinata were just around the corner, listening to everything. "Sakura, a-are you sure it was okay for us t-to s-spy on them?" questioned Hinata. "Yepp. I just had to make sure your dumbass of a cousin didn't screw up." She smirked and walked off, with Hinata following close behind.

**A/N: So, there you go! Not the best story but not the worst. Yes, I know the characters are a bit OOC but that's okay :) So review but don't flame please! ~RLSF**


End file.
